


Next time take the stairs

by Webtrinsic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Getting Together, Hurt Eddie Kaspbrak, Impalement, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nicknames, Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT), Protective Losers Club (IT), Protective Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Eddie hurts more than his arm in the Neibolt house.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 53





	Next time take the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> i do and don't like this because it wasn't all too planned out so forgive me!

Separating from his friends in an old crack house wasn’t the smartest thing Eddie Kaspbrak had done but something was luring him closer to the hole in the floor. The need to peek over into the kitchen below making him lightheaded, entranced, Bill’s worried calls for Richie not breaking through to him, making it evident something foul was at play.

Breaking only for a second to turn, his breath immediately hitching in terror as the leper roared in his face. The monster stole his consciousness and sent him down below, the impact of the old wood crackling briefly opened his eyes before the realization and pain of wood lodging into the back of his shoulder and breaking his arm sent him back into the dark.

The crash is enough to have the two boy’s upstairs scrambling with the shouts of the hypochondriacs name, not nearly fast enough to intervene with the clown unfurling from the fridge and looming over the unconscious boy, gloved hand holding his chin mockingly.

Richie is trembling in anger and fear as he can see blood pooling beneath the boy he loved and a bigger threat eminent right on top of him. His fists are clenched at his sides and he can’t even think about Bill, who the clown is now taunting.

Eddie is hurt and in danger, unmoving besides a barely noticeable shifting of his chest and Richie begged the boy did not wake up so his heart didn’t jump in terror at his predicament.

It is not a deity that saves them but the two are under the impression she is when Beverely rams a fire poker through the creatures dome. It freezes and roars and in an all too bold or foolish move Richie takes the chance to strike, lifting Eddie up and cringing at the slight resistance as he’s untethered from the wood beneath and dragged closer to the wall.

The noise is a sickening squelch that is overheard even over the screams of their friends and a fillet'd Ben. The pseudo-asthmatic’s eyes were fluttering as his wounds were pressed on by the hold Richie settled him in. 

The trashmouths free hand cups the whimpering teen's cheek frantically, “Eds, look at me,” he repeated in a heartbreaking litany, the other losers scrambling closer after the clown seemingly retreated for now.

“‘Chee?” The pained voice and teary eyes are horrified as they look up at the glasses-clad boy, there’s pain engulfing the small body as his weak non-broken hand tangles into Richie’s hawaiian shirt.

“R-Richie,” Bill although wanting to follow the clown down into the basement steps, plants his feet when he sees his oldest friend bleeding and crying in pain. It’s too easy to imagine Eddie’s small form as Georgie's then.

“We have to get them out of here,” Beverly insist, looking between Ben and Eddie’s bloodied forms. It takes Mike and Richie to properly carry the smallest loser out, Beverly and Stan giving Ben support as they placed Eddie in a basket and rode him home.

It was worth being chewed out by Sonia if it didn’t mean Eddie wouldn’t look so pale and lethargic. Sonia Kaspbrak didn’t even get a word out when she saw him, bunching him into the car and driving off at speeds that would surely get her pulled over if Derry police were actually competent at their job.

* * *

Eddie doesn’t know how long he’s been in the hospital, both his arms in slings, only one casted. His shoulder is expertly wrapped after hours and hours of surgery, the doctors and his mother relieved at the miracle of his lack of nerve damage.

A kind nurse had tried to alleviate the situation with a soft comment, “Girls like scars.” Eddie didn’t like girls. He also didn’t like that his shoulder would be left marred, he’d gotten a glance and it hadn’t looked terrible, the stitching had been done rather well. But any reminder of his fall wasn’t welcome even if it was miniscule.

The same kind nurse passed by his room again, not coming inside, and he chalked her now orange hair up to the harsh lights and drugs keeping him pliant. The drugs in his system eliminating his fear entirely.

It didn’t eat those without fear, they weren’t tasty even if Eddie, in his defenseless state, was a prime target.

If the eldritch entity ever admitted anything, it _wouldn’t_ be that his least favorite of the group deemed the losers club was the asthmatic due to resistance and fight. Billy boy got on the aliens' nerves of course, but he wasn’t as much of a threat as the shortest member of their group.

* * *

Tantrum wasn’t a strong enough word for the meltdown Richie had in the hospital lobby. He’s screaming his throat raw and is forced to be quiet when the receptionist threatens to have him admitted. He almost takes that bet figuring it would get him inside but he couldn’t search Eddie out in a straight jacket.

Ben was being attended to as well, talking with his family was easier than Sonia Kaspbrak, in fact the Hanscom’s were keeping her at bay while talking with the police and urging that the tumble and the slash was in fact an accident.

The speech from the police was quick, uninterested but still they decided against demolishing the Neibolt house all together, something even the Hanscoms didn’t oppose. The adults aloofness to the danger off-putting to the children, even some of the non-losers eavesdropping in the lobby. 

There’s a little red headed boy in the corner, watching a kid Stan is sure he has math with. When the teen is called back, obviously frightened the boy in the corner is nowhere to be seen but the doctor leading the teen back has gleaming yellow eyes and Stan hopes it is only his imagination.

* * *

His mother's insistence on keeping him doped up is actually beneficial for once in his life, Eddie’s heart monitor doesn’t even jump as he watches the killer clown drag someone his age down the hall, a trail of blood in their wake.

Pennywise might not have gotten him that night but he’d gotten someone else. There wasn’t fear, just sorrow as he cried himself to sleep with a horrid thought that it was potentially his fault.

* * *

They couldn’t quite put into words how they managed to get into Eddie’s hospital room and Eddie didn’t need an answer. Sniffling at sobbing gratefully for their presence. His tears are quickly wiped away by Richie who resumes his earlier position of holding the smaller boy’s face in his hands.

Eddie pushed into the hold. Unable to move his arms and needing comfort Richie was all too happy to provide. 

“I’m here,” Eddie knew.

“I’m sorry,” it wasn’t his fault.

“You’re so brave,” Eddie’s cheeks warmed.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Eddie was too.

“I love you,” Richie slips out before he can stop himself.

“I love you too,” Eddie assures having finally found his voice, for good reason too. The other losers crowded against the door to give the two some privacy while their feelings were worked out.

* * *

Eddie loathed physical therapy, loathed the pills he was swallowing that he actually needed to take for once because the pain would never go away. The clown was still about but it didn’t bother Eddie, not while he was under his mother’s watchful eye.

His pain had been outweighing any potential delectable fear meaning the clown had to go after someone else _, again_. Someone who happened to be Beverly.

* * *

The fight Eddie put up to go with his friends into the sewer wasn’t enough for him to be able to actually go. His arms weren’t of use and the asthmatic in a show off goodluck used the angle his splinted arms were set to tangle in his trashmouth’s shirt and haul him into a kiss.

“Don’t make me come after you, got it?”

“You got it Eds,” for the first time since the Neibolt house Eddie feels fear as he doesn’t protest the nickname and watches as Richie crawls out of his window and down to the waiting losers.

“Eddie!” His mother’s voice left him shivering, moving to his bed and snuggling in as she opened the door, “It’s time for your pills,” He accepts them because he know they’ll make him drowsy, and he doesn’t think he can stay awake as his boyfriend and friends go after that damn clown.

The only problem with sleep being the phantom feeling of a hand on his face.

* * *

There’s an insistent knocking at his window that brings Eddie back to the waking world, this time Richie isn’t in his window alone, Beverly is there and they're covered in guck that nearly has the teen cringing but he sucks it up in favor of letting them embrace him in a hug. 

Mike, Ben, Bill and Stan sent him smiles from where they were outside the window, tears old and new on their faces.

“We beat it Eddie,” Bill called up with a mix of emotions, staving off the reveal that it wasn’t forever but it was long enough for the time being. 

They beat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
